Fun in the Snow
by Jestana
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione see something over the winter holidays that they certainly don't see everyday! Rating for flirting.


**Fun in the Snow**

_A/N:_ Just a little fluffy piece I decided to write.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are going to pay for that." Professor McGonagall's voice floated to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were building a snowman in one of the courtyards of the castle.

"How, pray tell, will I pay?" Professor Dumbledore's response caused the trio to exchange looks and edge around to where they could peek out at the professors.

The two professors were standing about ten feet apart. The powdering of snow on Professor McGonagall's shoulders and hat told the three that she'd been hit by a snowball and the twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes suggested that he had been the one to throw it. As the trio watched, Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a huge snowball appeared above Professor Dumbledore. Another wave and the whole thing landed on Professor Dumbledore. "That's how."

Professor McGonagall smirked triumphantly for the ten seconds it took Professor Dumbledore to free himself. It faded as he approached her. "You realize, of course, that this means war?"

"You started it!" Professor McGonagall seemed to be frozen in place, unable to look away or run from the approaching wizard.

The three teenagers wondered if they should go rescue their Head of House. The decision was taken out of their hands when a dozen snowballs appeared and hit Professor McGonagall, covering her with a fine powdering of snow. "I told you it never pays to get into a snowball fight with me."

"That's because you don't bloody play fair," Professor McGonagall objected, brushing at the snow on her cloak.

He chuckled, a wave of his hand making the snow disappear from her clothes and hat. "That's because everyone expects me to be fair."

"So you do what's _not_ expected of you," Professor McGonagall added, glaring. "You could have gotten rid of the snow in my hair, too."

He put on an innocent look as she handed her hat to him and began unpinning her hair. "There's a method to my madness, my dear."

"I suppose you just wanted me to let my hair down." She sighed as her hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall of ebony silk.

The three observers goggled as Professor Dumbledore handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall, and then moved around behind her to brush the snow out of her hair. "Of course. You're very beautiful when it's down."

"So I'm not beautiful when I have it all pinned up?" Professor McGonagall asked with an arched eyebrow, even as she closed her eyes, obviously pleased with whatever Professor Dumbledore was doing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. "Are they...flirting?"

"Looks like it, Hermione," Ron whispered back.

Professor Dumbledore's voice drew their attention. "You are always beautiful to me, Minerva."

"Thank you, Albus." The teens could see Professor McGonagall's cheeks turning red.

He gently turned her to face him, his hands staying on her shoulders. "You're welcome, Minerva."

"Albus! Min!" Madam Hooch's voice shattered the intimate moment just before she arrived. "I just got an owl from Stew. He and Griff are on their way back."

The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress exchanged a look just before three dozen snowballs hit the Hogwarts flying instructor. "Don't call me Min."

"Oy!" Madam Hooch brushed at the snow on her clothes. "I bring you good news and that's all you can say?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head as a wave of Professor Dumbledore's hand removed most of the snow from Madam Hooch's clothes. "Rolanda, you arrived at an inopportune moment."

"I did?" Madam Hooch looked from one to the other, and then back again. "Oh! Right! I'll just go tell Poppy her brother's on his way home."

The flight instructor beat a hasty retreat. The two professors looked at each other and it took only moments for Professor Dumbledore to begin laughing. Professor McGonagall followed only moments later. The three in the courtyard nearly fainted from shock. Professor McGonagall was laughing?! "We should probably go inside before we're interrupted again, Professor Dumbledore."

"An excellent idea, Professor McGonagall." Linking arms, they disappeared in the direction of the castle.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at each other. Ron summed it rather nicely: "Bloody hell!"

Finite


End file.
